User blog:Silence, Doctor/Why I'm leaving
Just going to compile my reasoning on why I'm leaving Brickipedia/Brickimedia that I've given various people so people stop drawing their own conclusions. I left because I don't want to deal with the constant disputes that escalate to the point of people personally attacking each other, and then going back to "can't we be friends". I have nothing against being friends with people at Brickipedia. There are several people there I'd still consider friends right now. I don't want to deal with the people who can't keep a normal friendship, and fluctuate back and forth. I give people their chances to be my friends, and I give them their second chances, and there's a point where I can't continue to take so many attacks from people. I volunteer my time and efforts at Brickipedia; I'd expect that that in itself is enough of a reason to get plenty of respect. The amount of disrespect I get isn't necessary. I've spent countless hours dedicated to this community, more so than most other users in the past several months. To have my work criticised and attacked with no reason whatsoever is demeaning and offensive, and I'd rather not be a part of this anymore. I may come back, I may not. If you say that I'm leaving all because of a little dispute... You're right in that it was only a little dispute, but seeing that these are happening progressively more frequently, it adds up to the point where I don't need to be volunteering my work to get less out of it than I'm putting into it. There are only two things that come out of working at a wiki; self-satisfaction and respect from others. If I'm only getting one of those (the former as opposed to the latter), I'm basically wasting my time where I could be spending elsewhere. I've been putting in more of my time towards Brickipedia/Brickimedia recently than usual, and have gotten little to nothing out of it, so it's time I go somewhere that I can get something out of it. I can't live off of self-satisfaction from my work. It's great to be a part of something that you can get such satisfaction from, but there's only so much of that that is worthwhile when at the same time you have to take so much flack from a community. Being attacked while I volunteer my efforts doesn't make me want to continue to volunteer my work at Brickipedia, and it's getting to the point where I'm no longer getting the same satisfaction out of it. For those saying I hate this site. I don't. I hate what I get from it, or lack there of. I put a lot into my work here, but I feel like I'm not getting anything back for it. I figure it's time for me to move on to someplace that my work pays back, and now is a good opportunity for me to do that. I'm not going to name names, but those calling me "evil", that kind of thing is uncalled for. Those saying I was too hard on Nuff, sure, I very well may have been. He was just as hard on me though, so he doesn't really deserve any more pity than I do (and I'm not asking for pity). The whole issue between Nuff and I doesn't need any further arguing. It can be left at that. For those bringing up things about how I acted at LMBW, that's completely irrelevant to anything that's being discussed as of lately. As a matter of fact, I've made more friends at the LMBW in the past few months than I had beforehand. Let's leave it at that. For those questioning the status of Brickimedia, it'll be fine. There's still a team of very great coders there. Anyways, I'll be back eventually. Notice I put "Indefinitely inactive" on all my user pages at Brickimedia. Indefinite means an uncertain amount of time. I'll be back when I know for sure that I won't have to go through the same struggles I've been having to go through as of recently. Anyone interested in knowing what I'll do from here, I can summarise for you. I've gotten a position at Brickset as a news editor and database administrator, which I am very optimistic for and look forward to greatly. You can keep an eye on Brickset's news and you'll see some reports by me every so often. I also may contribute to some other wikis that I enjoy, possibly Tardis Wiki. I may visit this wiki occasionally in chat and whatnot, but ideally not often. I'm not abandoning this wiki in any way, I've spent too much time and effort here to jut leave it. I'll keep an eye on things both here and at Brickimedia frequently. My birthday is coming up on November 28th (American Thanksgiving this year), so any birthday wishes then would be very meaningful and much appreciated. Anyways, I'll leave it at that. It's been nice being a part of Brickipedia, and it was nice being part of such a great community. See you around! ---- Amendment 1 I want to make it clear that this is not entirely about how I've been treated, or how I have treated other people. I have seen lately other users being treated quite poorly. The fact that older users feel they have the right to declare superiority over new users bothers me. I've tried to mitigate this issue, though my attempts have proven unsuccessful as it is persistent no matter what matters I see taken. I've seen users stereotype and attack other communities for no reason, also something I've tried to mitigate. I've seen users slander other users and attack them for defending other people, especially in the shadow of recent situations. Hopefully other users' wisdom can get across and reform the attitude this community has towards itself and towards others. I see a good future in several users, including BrickfilmNut, LFY1547, and ErkelonJay. I hope to watch as this community progresses, and hope it to be brought to a point where I could peacefully return. I have done what I can to solve this community's problems, and I have done what I can to defend other users equally in conflicts they have, but as of lately I have realised that I haven't been effectively leading the community, and engaging in conflicts that I shouldn't involve myself in. I hope that my time away from this community can give me a chance to regain my wisdom in leading a community, and to resume my responsibility as Brickipedia administrator when that time comes. Category:Blog posts